Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deployable airfoil airborne body for missiles, guided projectiles, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), Small Diameter Bombs (SDBs), Miniature Air-Launched Decoys (MALDs) and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Container or tube launched aerial vehicles such as missiles, guided projectiles, and UAVs require the wings to be in a stowed position along or inside the fuselage and to transition to a deployed position upon launch. The pair of wings may be stowed along the centerline of the vehicle either against or recessed within the fuselage or may be stowed on top of the vehicle. A deployment mechanism such as springs, gas springs and motors is used to deploy the wings. In most cases, these systems are configured to deploy the wings in sync. The wing's chord length is limited by the space constraints and ability to stow the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,360 entitled “Extendable Fin” discloses a projectile or like which is fin-stabilized (spinning), an extendable fin is utilized which is intended to be retracted to within the body of the shell during firing in a barrel or the like and to be extended as soon as the shell or the like has left the barrel. The extendable fin is intended to increase the stability of the ammunition unit in the ballistic trajectory. The extendable fin consists of two fin parts supported separately in relation to each other. In their extended positions, the parts are joined together to form the fin. Each extendable fin is independently deployed in response to rotational acceleration of the projectile, which then forces the fin parts to pivot. In an embodiment, gear arcs are arranged at the rear edges of the fin parts and are located at the upper rear corners of the fin parts. When the first fin part is extended, the teeth on the two fin parts go into coaction with each other and a coordinated extending function for the fin parts is obtained.
U.S. Pat No. 4,364,531 entitled “Attachable Airfoil with Movable Control Surface” discloses an attachable airfoil for use on an airborne vehicle or payload having a plurality of joined, nestable sections that can expand from a collapsed, streamlined position adjacent the vehicle or payload to a fully extended airfoil configuration. In addition, the airfoil incorporates a moveable control surface, which by appropriate remote actuation can be utilized to provide controlled flight of the airborne vehicle or payload. Each fin contains an airfoil mount and a plurality of extendable telescopic sections secured substantially at the midpoint of the airfoil mount. These telescopic sections are extended either mechanically or pneumatically. The airfoil deployment is activated upon opening a gas valve, which pressurizes the bladder of the airfoil.